The last chapters
by SupernaturalPirateGirl
Summary: It's the end, The yellow eyed demon has made his final desision. But is Sam in it? Or is he stuck with others who have plans for him as well? And Dean? is he ok? In the end will it be Brother V.S Brother in the final stand for all mand kind?
1. prolouge

A.N/disclaimer: Hi…I don't own supernatural…or anything in it…I thought this would be a good story…but I will only continue it if I get reviews…well post it anyway. I'll write it no matter what…but posting is a different story. Any way continue to read please!

**The Last Chapters: **

**Prologue: The Beginning of the end **

Dean was knelt at his brother's side. They had just completed a rather unusual mission that had led them into an old warehouse outside of Los Angeles. And though they had killed the beast causing the havoc, Dean saw it as a failed mission. And now he sat next to his brother tears threatening to fall from his usually proud face.

_Sam…how could he have…how could he have? _Dean thought as he looked at his brother lying on the floor. _How can he lie there…so still…why…why did he have to die? Why not me? _

He questioned as he sat there, knowing that he wasn't alone in the room, but not caring about the other person in the room, all he could do was think to him self. _Why did he have to die?_

"Because, though I did have my own plains for little Sammy…some one else fulfilled their own plans first…come Dean…You will have to fill your brothers place…by my side…" _The_ demon said looking with pity at Dean and his dead brother.

"No…no more …no more demons!" Dean said looking at the Demon with hatred written clearly on his face, _you're the reason he's dead!_

"Dean…I know you're angry…but with young Samuels death…it only means the end is near…and you can't stay here…I will have you come with me…one way or another…conscious or not," The Demon said, clearly getting angry at the lost of time.

Dean looked downward, and nodded, "fine." What else could he do? He had nothing left in his life.

And with that the Demon smiled and grabbed Dean's arm and slowly lead him away, "you made the right choice."

---------------------------

"_Samuel…Samuel…get up…" _a voice said from a distance, Sam heard it…but didn't obey, _"arise Samuel…and fulfill your destiny_…" the voice called again. This time Sam got up, but not because the voice had asked of it…but because of the pain that was now filling his back with trembles.

"W-what" Sam started to say as he suddenly became aware of how cold he felt.

"_All in time…for now you must find a safe haven…you will be weak for a time…" _the voice said soothingly. Sam tried to get up, only to stumble. He felt heavier then he remembered and that only added to the mound of questions attacking his head.

"_Hurry…there is no time!"_ the voice stated, urging Sam forward.

Sam didn't reply…he simply walked, stumbling every once and a while. He didn't really know where he was going to go…but he knew he needed to get there…and fast.

--------------------------

Dean walked next to the one thing he had spent most of his life hunting, feeling lost and confused. He had lost everything…his mother…his home…his father…his brother…and now he had reason to believe he has also lost his mind. "What do you want from me?" he asked quietly.

The Demon looked at him and chuckled, "you are to be one of the soldiers in the war to end all wars…you will help me storm the one place neither me or my father can reach…"

Dean looked at the demon questions filling his head. "Your father?" Dean asked looking at the man the demon now possessed.

He was in his mid-forties, and looked as thought he hadn't eaten in days. He had dark deep brown hair and a scratchy beard, his cloths we more like rags then anything else. If he hadn't known better, Dean would have thought him a homeless drunk.

"My father…Lucifer…And as for that place…"

_Heaven, _Dean thought, finishing the demons sentence for him.

_**T.B.C**_


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Ok I wrote more…so I figured I'm going to post it now, so you guys get a taste of what's to come.

_**The Last chapters:**_

_**Chapter one: Sam's new development**_

Sam continued to run. He felt his shirt sticking to his chest, and he could smell the blood coming off of it, but it didn't only stick due to the blood, no, he felt as though it didn't fit him any more.

"What's happening?" he asked out, his voice feeling sore, almost like he had never used it.

"_No time…go to the church at the end of this road…you'll be safe there" _The voice sounded frantic; as though it was worried Sam wouldn't make it.

"Dean?" Sam asked unable to fully ask if he was all right. The voice didn't answer though. It remained silent, until Sam continued to ask for the whereabouts of his older brother.

"_He's ok…for now…but you need to get to that church before…"_ It cut it self off, not wanting to tell Sam everything. But Sam didn't notice, he was tired and he had seen the church. So he could only concentrate on getting there.

He was almost there when he fell. He was shaking and he felt sick, "come on" he urged him self "almost there!" Sam slowly got to his feet and walked, even slower, to the church. He could see it clearly now.

It was an older building and looked as though no one had been in it for years. It had a statue of what looked to be Saint Peter; the windows were all stained glass, which glowed ever so slightly, as though inviting him in…urging him forward. The doors were tall and heavy; in fact Sam couldn't open them.

"Come on!" Sam said pulling as hard as he could on them, only to collapse in frustration. He sat there in pain for a couple of seconds, though to him it felt like hours, looking at the floor, feeling defeated. Until he heard the doors start to open. He looked back up at the doors to see a priest's head poke out and look down at him.

"Oh my! Quick…come in…you can't be out here now" he said dragging him back to his feet, and into the church.

By now Sam didn't feel well at all, he was going in and out of consciousness. He could tell the priest was taking him deeper into the church, past the alter and down into a cellar of some sort.

"Wow…I can't believe I get to see one! I've heard about this happening to other priests, but me? Wow!" He heard the priest say to himself as he dragged Sam down and into what seemed to be a bedroom of some kind.

He sat him down on the bed, and when Sam tried to lie onto his back, the priest stopped him, "no, no, no can't do that…you got to sit up…ok now first off tell me your name young man."

"Sam…my name…is Sam" He said trying hard to fight the desire to lie down.

"Well, nice to met you Sam…I'm father John" the priest told him as he got him a glass of water. Sam flinched at the name, remembering his father instantly. But the priest's next question shocked Sam intensely.

"How did you die?" the priest asked, as he came back with the water and some scissors.

Sam looked at him and then to the ground.

_Flashback:_

"_Dean! We need to get out of here! We can't fight this thing, we don't know its weakness!" Sam screamed at Dean as he shot at the big beast. _

"_Are you kidding me Sammy? We're winning!" Dean said as he to shot at the bear looking beast. _

"_Dean! We don't even know what IT is!" Sam said as he dodged the three-headed beasts claws. But he hadn't seen it jab its second paw at him. It hit him square on. Its four claws penetrated his skin and bones with ease. The claws hit him diagonally, one through the heart, and another through his left lung. _

"_SAMMY!" Dean yelled as Sam slowly fell to the floor. His vision slowly started to fail, but the last thing he saw was Dean decapitating the beast. _Ha…that always works…_ Sam thought, as he closed his eyes, no longer able to feel the pain of breathing, or the strain of blood in his body. _

_End Of Flashback:_

"Well…if you don't want to talk about it I understand…" Priest John said seeing the young mans sad face.

"Am…am I a ghost?" Sam asked feeling extremely tired, not to mention the pain in his back was increasing tenfold.

"Of coarse not!" John said as though the thought was ridicules. He took the scissors and slowly started to cut at the shirt that now covered in blood, and was extremely tight on Sam. Sam had been having trouble breathing, so he welcomed the loss of tightness on his chest.

"Then…what's happening to me?" Sam said as he sat straighter, the pain was increasing once again and it hurt like hell.

"…Well I don't think I should be the one to tell you" John the priest said looking at Sam with both worry and interest.

Sam would have argued, but the pain had increased yet again. He couldn't speak, could yell out in pain, nothing. It took all he had to keep from passing out, it felt like he was being stabbed many times in the shoulder blades, over and over again. He didn't know if the priest was there or if he had left him to suffer, or it he was still sitting, all he knew was that his back hurt like hell. He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he could now feel them squeeze so tightly that they started to tear.

Then…there was nothing. No pain, no worries, no memories. He just lay there, in peaceful blackness.

---------------------

Sam slowly became away of his surroundings. He was in the same room the priest had taken him to, but now he truly saw it for what it was, a simple bedroom. There wasn't much in it, but all in all it looked like a nice place. It had a bed, which Sam was sitting on; a desk that only had a pile of paper, a couple of pens and a glass of water on it; a calendar, and a clock.

"Well I see you're awake," said a man near the door, he had long white hair, it fell right below his caller bone, his eyes were a soft blue, and though his hair suggests he was at lest eighty, his face seemed to be one of a twenty year old. He wore blue jeans and a loose brown t-shirt, with a long trench coat over it.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, looking the man over for some sign of a weapon.

"That's isn't important, what is important right now is what's happening to you…that is what you were thinking before wasn't?" the man asked looking at him as though planning to evaluate his reaction.

Sam looked at him and then to the floor, "…yes…it was…but I would like to know who I'm learning this information from, and then I can decide if the source it reliable."

"You see! That's one of the reasons why we choose you! You don't give up easily on what you want to know, and you find a way to find out with out resort to violence, you ask again in a respectable manner…that and you're psychic." The man said raising his voice, and then getting quiet once again when he mentioned Sam being psychic.

Sam's eyes widened with shock, "How do you-" he started to ask until something hit him. "Choose? Who choose me?" Sam asked looking at the man carefully.

The man smiled, "To answer your _first _question, my name is Gabriel…" he said with a small bow.

Sam looked at him, and then to the floor, thinking about the name he gave him, trying t find a hint of lie, even if it was just a name. "Ok…I'm-"

"Samuel…I know…" Gabriel interrupted, "it's Sam…actually" Sam corrected. Gabriel nodded politely, and continued to explain.

"As for 'what's happening' to you…well when you were alive…you know that a demon, I do believe you called it the 'yellow eyed demon,' was interested in you, right? Well…he wasn't the only one; we also…had an eye on you. You we born special Sam…and because of it you could never have a normal life…or after life. You are an oracle…the last as a mater of fact… You are the highest type of psychic, and because of that small fact, you were destine to rather end up as a demon…or an…angel…when you died" He finished looking at him once again as if to decipher a code.

Sam suddenly understood, he stood up (still felling heavy) and reached his hands backwards to touch his back. He felt his fingers touch a soft feathery substance…his eyes widened. "You will need to meet two more angels before you can consider your self an "angel" but…it is inevitable." Gabriel said, trying to avoid Sam's eyes, he knew what was going to happen…it always did…he knew what Sam was going to say. And when he did say it Gabriel mouthed the words with him.

"I didn't want any of this! Why me?" Sam said frowning when he saw Gabriel mouth the words too.

"Well nether did Jesus! But he still did it didn't he? Imagine a twelve-year-old boy being told he was the only Son of God? ...Ok? I think you got a good deal," Gabriel stated, obviously aggravated.

Sam stared at Gabriel, "…so…you're Gabriel…as in Angel Gabriel? The voice of God? The left hand of God, The-"

"Yes, yes, all of the above…now that we are past that…can we please go see Raphael?" Gabriel said motioning to the door. Sam stared at him eyes open with shock.

"Raphael? The-" Sam started only to be cut off, once again, by Gabriel.

"Yes, yes, the healer one. Bla, bla, bla" Gabriel said walking to Sam and pulling him to his feet. "Listen Kid…and yes I have the right to call you kid, I'm at lest five thousand years older then you…We can stay here all day asking questions, but I have other things to do after this, so if you please!"

Sam remained silent, mind wrapping around the new info he had received.

_**A.N: Fist chapter finished! (Noticed that the one I submitted was a prologue) Next chapter we'll check up on Dean! But please Review! I only put another chapter in because I realized there wasn't anything truly interesting in the prologue. So if I don't get reviews I'll end up just stopping!**_


End file.
